


S support (Extended addition)

by CaptainAshe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAshe/pseuds/CaptainAshe
Summary: An extension of the S support video between Byleth and Felix, and an exploration of their relationship developing together in the weeks and months after the S support. Byleth is written with them/them pronouns, so it is up to you whether you would like to read them as female, or male Byleth.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“I want you to be my spouse. Please say yes. Let’s get married and stay together until we die. I love you.”

…

“That’s all.”

His cheeks started to burn. The embarrassment, of lowering oneself to such a vulnerable level, and the more important reason – the possibility of rejection. His heart ached for the words he longed to hear, and the eyes he couldn’t bear to look into at this moment. He began to leave, unable to take the tension any further.

“Wait!”

Byleth cried, louder than intended.

“What? You have something to complain about?” His frustration and embarrassment boiled over into feigned aggression.

“I love you too, and I accept.”

Felix allowed his brain to process this information for a second.

“Oh… OK, then.”

His anger dissolved into a hum of all-consuming happiness.

“In that case, I’d better that planning for the future. My future… with you.”

He looked at his feet, tracing patterns into the training grounds floor. A beat of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Byleth was unsure how to proceed, not wanting to embarrass him further, but also yearning to push the relationship further. They had often had moments of electric chemistry on and off the battlefield. Felix had often allowed his obvious care for Byleth show, many times he had rushed to protect them – putting himself in harms way just to ensure their safety. His stand-offish attitude and unwillingness to be unguarded prevented progression of this unspoken connection between them.

But now… after he had acted so tenderly (in his own way), the longing had grown to its height. Feeling bold, Byleth gently made contact with his fingertips, slowly beginning to interlace them. His hands were rough on the inside, baby-soft on the outside. An ironic opposite to the man in question, they mused affectionately.

Felix’s eyes stayed firmly at the floor, but permitted their fingers to interlock on the one hand only.

“I..”

He started, ending with a groan. His face was still tinged pink at the cheeks, but Byleth could see the tension slowly relax. Gradually he began to hold onto their fingers, and gently brought his gaze upwards to make eye contact.

His expression was soft, more tender than Byleth had ever seen it. He glanced downwards at their lips, but quickly turned away, losing his nerve. They were closer than they had ever been before, only a foot away. Suddenly Felix sighed, and rested his forehead on Byleth’s shoulder, turning his head inwards towards their neck. It was slow progress, but for now it was enough. Byleth leant their cheek against the top of his head, and smiled. His hair smelled slightly floral, but with a masculine tinge that made Byleth’s stomach fill with jitters.

Suddenly, the training grounds doors flung wide open.

“Byleth, there’s a repo- Oh!” Dimitri stopped in surprise. Felix yanked himself away, and took a large step backwards.

“There’s nothing going on here!” Felix shouted back. “I just… I was hurt. We were training. That’s all.”

He quickly turned and walked away with pseudo-confidence, bearing a searing face, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Unfortunately, business took precedence over personal matters at this time, and a sympathetic glance at the now thoroughly shut doors would have to do for now.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After a long evening of discussing urgent reparation efforts in the area surrounding the monastery – Byleth finally rounded the corner to their dormitory, and was greeted by the sight of Felix standing idly by their door. He looked up at the sound of Byleth approaching.

“You’ve kept me waiting a long time.”

“I wasn’t aware you were waiting for me.”

“Well, I was.”

Byleth had closed the distance in the time it took to have a sarcastic rapport with their new lover. They noticed he was holding something in his other hand.

“Look… I wanted you to have this.”

He brought his hidden hand in front of him, and was holding a bunch of flowers from the greenhouse.

“And I’m… I’m sorry. For earlier. I want you to know I’m not embarrassed to be with you. I’m just… this is new to me. You know me well enough by now to understand.”

Byleth smiled, accepted the flowers and gave them an appreciative smell.

“You can take as much time as you need.” Byleth soothed, just happy to be with him once again.

“I don’t want to take any more time; I want to be with you. Look at me.”

Byleth shifted their attention from the flowers to Felix’s eyes. His face was eager, and yet gentle and tender. It made their heart flutter uncontrollably, to be allowed access to this side of Felix – that to some might seem of mythical status. He brought his hand up to Byleth’s cheek and stroked it, continuing backwards to bush a stray hair behind their ear. He closed the distance easily, and hesitated for just a fraction, maintaining his gaze towards Byleth’s mouth. Then swiftly, he placed an unbelievably soft kiss to their lips, and maintained the contact for a few seconds.

As he broke the kiss, Byleth looked back into his eyes with the full force of love and adoration. Felix crumbled under it, and turned away – just as pink as before. It was a rare, and particularly appealing look.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He said, with no hint of malice at all.

“Why, afraid you might kiss me again?” Byleth teased.

To their surprise he returned to the close distance, his face only inches away.

“Possibly.” He breathed, with a mischievous smirk.

The two stayed in this position for a second, and then the pleasant air between them began to leak out as easy laughter – the tension from earlier in the day thoroughly dissolved. Felix had become emboldened by the events, and took Byleth’s hand once more.

“I can’t believe I get to marry you.”

“You’ve turned soft on me, Felix.”

“Nonsense.”

The pair decided to take an evening walk around the monastery. Although Felix would try to remove his hand from Byleth’s as soon as they saw someone – progress was slowly being made between them. The same tone was taken often during conversation, but Felix would now side-glance occasionally, and look away with a gentle smile and a slight blush. It was… a privilege to be a part of. Thinking of how such behaviour might evolve and deepen throughout their relationship made Byleth’s stomach heat up, but patience would make it all the sweeter.

To show Felix all of the pleasures one could derive from being taken care of, from being romantic, and intimate. There was so much to look forward to. Byleth looked up to the stars to count their blessings, and into his eyes to anticipate their future together.


	2. Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for more, so more is provided! Comments as always, are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

A gentle knock came at the door.

“Byleth? Are you awake?”

The answer before the knock, was a resounding no. Byleth shot up, and in their disorientated dream-like consciousness, fumbled towards the door. Displaying all the grace of a buffalo, they proceeded to tumble over a box they “would-put-away-as-soon-as-I-wake-up”, and just about caught themselves with with out-stretched hands on the floor.

“Err…. Byleth? Was that you?”

  
“Hnnrg… I’m coming.”

The fall had loosened some of sleep’s grip on their brain, which since concluded that perhaps clothes were a better first option than going straight for the door. With a bit more precision, they got dressed and opened the door.

“Good- good God Byleth didn’t your father ever teach you to dress properly?” Felix looked stern, looked pointedly at the seam alongside their top that was being touched by sunlight for the first time.

“…”

A hint of a smile toyed at the edges of Felix’s mouth until he couldn’t hold back a low, but genuine laugh. It enriched his eyes, thinning them with the expression – but making them ring all the more out with love. It was a heart-warming sight, and Byleth couldn’t help but laugh along too, any embarrassment they might have felt in their predicament was now deemed entirely worth it.

“I see you’re in a good mood this morning, Felix. I’ll go and rectify my mistake. Please wait outside”.

Felix obliged with a slight bow; his face now coloured with a faint flush from the exertion humour had done to his cheeks. The pair were still in the first few tentative weeks of their relationship, and Felix still found opening up to his partner difficult. The rewards so far had always proved so worth it when he did, and today he was determined to take another big step towards achieving intimacy. He instantly felt himself colour when he even thought of that word. _Not like that_ , he told himself firmly. Although…

“Okay, I’m presentable.”

“Come on, you’re more than that.”

“Oh?”

“You’re really going to make me say it?”

“I’m not going to make you say anything.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

"…"

“So shall we?”

“I guess we shall.”

The pair enjoyed an easy banter with each other, Felix’s sarcasm and Byleth’s stoic manner bounced off each other like fireworks. To someone onlooking who happened to be male, red-haired, and with a name beginning with ‘S’, they might think they exuded sexual tension. Perhaps for once they might be right. Felix led Byleth towards the dining hall.

“I’ll get us a seat” Byleth said, scanning the tables for a pair seat next to each other. Felix actually preferred to sit next to them as it happens.

Originally, Byleth had thought it was because he didn’t want to watch someone else eating (which would be very Felix), but in fact it was because he liked to rest a hand on their thigh during conversations. A little secret touch of affection, unseen by anyone else. Now that _was_ very Felix.

“No, no – we’re not eating in here. Trust me.”

Felix had actually planned for the pair to take their food onto a pre-prepared picnic blanket he had laid down on a glassy meadow opposite the fishing pond within the Monastery walls. It was a slightly more secluded area, but still not far enough to walk that would cool down their meal before they could enjoy it. Enjoying their own space, Byleth was wonderfully surprised to see Felix open up – as if the extra space away from other people had allowed his mannerisms to expand into the newly open space. 

He laughed openly, he stole little touches of Byleth’s skin whenever he could. He stared for a fraction longer than usual into their eyes, seemingly to search deep within them. He had of course looked at them before in this manner, but rather than to look away with a guarded look, he just continued to smile. Of course, he was no where near the expressiveness of perhaps the average person in this scenario – but Byleth was attuned to look for it in him now. To an outside perspective Felix had barely changed. But to Byleth… these little victories meant the world.

“Felix… what’s different today? Why are you so happy?”

“Why, am I not allowed to be happy?”

“No, it’s unsettling - something is very wrong.” They teased.

Again, Felix just chuckled – rather than responding to the prods as he might have done a few years ago, he let them go.

“Actually… it’s for you. I want you to know that if even I can open up to you, you can do the same with me.”

“…me?”

“Yes, you Byleth. I feel like part of you is still a little guarded around me. It’s okay I understand, but I just wanted you to know you’re safe with me.”

“Foolish.”

“You’re starting to sound like me now.”

Byleth wasn’t sure why they suddenly felt tense, embarrassed somehow. Showing emotions had never been easy, but Felix was the guarded one, not them… wasn’t he? Being vulnerable was difficult they supposed, but they hadn’t imagined that Felix would perceive their manner as being closed off to him.

“Why do you think me guarded?”

“Well… it’s just… you know. Stuff”. Felix tensed up and became the voice of a hypocrite – advocating for vulnerability and closing up like a clam in an instant.

“Tell me.”

He inhaled and sighed out a large exhale.

“You never… you’ve never initiated… anything more.”

“More?”

“Ah- you’re the worst you know that? You’ve never kissed me first!” He reddened considerably at the admission and folded his arms over his chest. Was this… the truth? Byleth went back through the memories, and supposed it was correct. They had always enjoyed their brief pecks goodnight, but they had been careful not to push. Careful not to demand more.

“Felix.” The man in question stayed looking adamantly at his hands, twiddling a rhythm in inside his crossed legs. Byleth shuffled over on the blanket, and decided to be bold. Kneeling up, they pushed Felix from his sitting position until his entire back was in contact with the floor.

“I was… holding back for your sake, actually.”

“Well, you can stop that.” Felix pretended to remain cold, but Byleth could see the warmth returning to his eyes once again. Their faces were so close now, with Byleth leaning over him from his right side. Tucking their free hand under his chin, they pulled themselves into contact with his lips.

Pouring every bit of sweetness they could into a simple kiss, they released the touch slowly – the noise of the break of contact louder than usual. They held delicious close eye-contact like this for a second. Before Byleth went in again, for another, deeper kiss.

It was the first time they had kissed more than once, always a peak good night – awaited anxiously, and eagerly when they sensed the evening was drawing to a close. But now, there was a chance for another leap – another jump into the unknown, which scared Byleth as much as it excited them. Felix placed his left hand gently on Byleth's soft hair, and applied a slight bit of pressure to lock them in the embrace, and his right hand came to rest on their waist. They rhymically opened their mouth in a synchronised manner, enjoying the timid, yet real progression of their closeness.

Gently Felix began to lift his weight up from the ground, pushing Byleth up with him – never breaking the kiss. Byleth leant back away from him to gaze into his eyes, expecting that the kissing had come to a natural end. Yet, when they looked up into his face, his eyes were lidded, and looking endearing at their lips, not allowing their faces to move more than a slight bit away. He gave an enticing small smile, and then pulled Byleth’s weight onto him, and sinking back to his laid down position with Byleth firmly on top of him.

“Felix…” The man laughed haughtily in response to his name.

“What….” He responded teasingly, impossibly charming. Ridiculous, how such a man – seemingly uninterested in romance – could be so flirtatious when he wanted to be.

Taking this as an invitation for more, Byleth took a chance and placed a passionate, but slow kiss onto his lips – holding their mouth open teasingly above his. Felix responded wonderfully, by tentatively allowing his tongue to breach ever-so slightly inside of their lips. Closing the kiss, Byleth eagerly responded, and naturally the pace began to pick up. The pair were now well and truly “making-out”, and their breathing had become laboured. Felix allowed a throaty moan to escape into Byleth’s mouth, and Felix’s name was moaned in response back.

The kissing eventually began to slow, into tender and slow closed mouthed touches. Byleth drew back and allowed their foreheads to touch.

“How was that?” They asked tentatively.

“Ah – it was okay I guess.” Felix responded, his eyes bright – his feigned blasé attitude was thoroughly disproven.

“We should probably head back soon.”

“Sure… my love.”

Byleth froze in position. Felix immediately panicked, and panic for Felix meant self-defense.

“What? Is that not okay? I can stick my tongue down your throat but I can’t call you ‘my love’?”

Byleth giggled, unaffected by his crassness. 

“There’s no need to get your knickers in a twist” Felix hmphed, unimpressed. “I was just not expecting it... my love.”

Byleth’s eyes glittered with the slyness of their response, and also unintentionally; with a large side of adoration. Felix buckled under its intensity.

“Nonsense.”

“You’ve definitely turned soft on me.”

They were sickeningly, tooth rotting-ly in love.


	3. Continued again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment! Okay, it's officially turning into a series. Thank you all for your comments so far, it's been really encourging!

Exactly 3 months had passed since Felix had asked for Byleth’s hand in marriage. However, with all of the extensive work the new archbishop faced, there had not yet been a time to plan for the event in question. Even now, Byleth sat in their office working through various plans of action – where to send units of support, how to provide aid for the various political out-falling of the re-unified Fódlan. Of course, it is naïve to think of the unifying as one single event, it would happen over many years. Yet, these first few tentative months were crucial. Byleth’s quill scratched endlessly onto parchment. Signing documents, putting the date and inputting their opinion where needed. Planning lessons for incoming students to the officer’s academy. Signing off on orders of stock for the dining hall.

The workload had noticeably increased recently, and unfortunately this led to a shortening of Byleth’s patience. And even more unfortunately, this tended to leak out into interactions with the one they held most dear – a certain Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Not in the manner of any obvious slighting, but mostly in terms of a lack of contact. Rain checks abundance, and “Sorry, not now’s”. This was why tonight, Byleth had planned something special – they were going to treat him to their very own sparring session – just like precious times of old. But it was going to be a surprise.

Late in the evening, once the everlasting pile of paperwork had thinned to an acceptable level, Byleth wandered gracefully throughout the monastery grounds. The glow of the lanterns lining the walkway was… rather romantic they had to admit. It made Byleth’s stomach twinge with a strange new emotion – it was expectation, but also an over-excitement. An excitement that made them wish to back up and catch some air, but also press further and sink even further into the blissful unknown. Byleth supposed this emotion was expected when encountering something… new. Their relationship had grown much closer over time, and so harboured less embarrassment about seeking affection and closeness. Their boundaries and respective walls had not fallen, but rather started to include one another.

With this came the obvious expectation of… a further leap. Physical intimacy. Byleth knew it was inevitable, and it made their stomach twist and leap with this aforementioned emotion. Although, this was a thought for another day, as tradition in Fódlan would imply, this “activity” would not take place until after marriage. Putting it safely out of mind for now, they placing their hand gently on the training grounds door, and pushed it to open silently just a fraction. Sure enough, the familiar timbre of a wooden sword whacking into a poor defenseless training dummy pierced the other-wise calm air. They slipped inside, careful not to draw attention to themselves. Sure enough, Felix was so concentrated on his footwork, his placement and lunges that he did not notice the intrusion.

Ever so gently, Byleth began to creep slowly closer. They studied his every move, predicting where his peripheral vision would fall to just stay outside of its boundaries. With wooden sword in hand, as quick as a viper’s strike Byleth strode to stand behind his back, and enclosed his neck with the sword.

“Always watch your back Fraldarius.”

He gave the slightest startle, but held perfectly still otherwise. He twisted his neck as far as he could round, and made side eye-contact with the threat, ever aware of the sword bringing him closer into contact with Byleth’s front.

“Always disarm your opponent Eisner.” He murmured.

He had slid his sword ever so slightly to the tip of Byleth’s, and with his jeer thrust the trapping sword away with all his might, and spun to face them. This movement created some distance between the pair, and they readjusted to proper sparring posture. His face was electric, this had clearly been the right decision – the tingles of an ultimate showdown between the two legendary artisans of swordsmanship of Garreg Mach Monastery.

A beat passed as they enjoyed the energy, when Felix began the play with a feint, which was parried expertly. Byleth and Felix were both aggressive fighters, but at this type of tactic Byleth reigned clearly superior. Felix swapped his style to defensive stances to counter the familiar style. Every strike in was parried and a gain could then be made. A fight of wills and endurance, rather than one of skill. Byleth swung the sword and made contact again and again, pushing Felix around the room in the dance.

Felix couldn’t help the laugh of joy that came out of him, but it was a mistake. That fraction of a second of broken concentration earned him a kick backwards, and the stumble broke his defense. Which a sharp thwack he was flat on his back with a heavy black boot placed on his chest. As he lifted his head to look up at his assailant, the sword was pointed at his jugular. Looking up into Byleth’s piercing green eyes, he could see the fire – the crest of flames burning through their soul. Only the slightest show of exertion showed, their slight panting only seemed to be caused by being energised, rather than being worn out.

Their black cape covered their arms and flowed downwards to compliment the black leather trousers they wore – covering deceptively slim, and long legs that currently held him down. Light mint hair splayed out beautifully, and with the back-lighting of the training grounds, formed a halo around their face, towering high above him. It was a rare sight. The ever calm and blank expression of the professor, now alight and brilliant with the passion of a dual. This here before him was the famed ashen demon, and Felix was weak to them in every respect. The boot on his chest applied a slight pressure, and he sighed out the air he was carrying. He couldn’t help the pulse of arousal that spread around his lower half.

"I yield.” He breathed, and let his head fall down to rest on the ground.

The weight was relieved from his rib-cage, and he raised himself up on his hands.

“I’ve missed you.” He said, still giddy from the display he had just witnessed.

He had seen such an expression from Byleth once before – and if he were being honest it was a time where his heart swelled more than ever before (perhaps with the exception of their accepting of his proposal). When they had emerged, literally cutting the sky to get back to him- the entire class. Their powerful stance, the new glowing hair, the blood red sword held two-handed with a look that suggested they would cut down the entire world to protect him and his classmates. How his eyes had betrayed him and welled up, with relief? With awe? With… love. He knew from that moment onwards, that nobody could do to his emotions what Byleth could.

“Hm. The feeling is mutual.” They smirked, clearly ready to go again. They circled around Felix like a predator closing in on its prey. They easily swung the sword around in circles around their wrist, taunting Felix to give it another try.

“No, I’m done for today. It’s weak to challenge a man after a full day of training. You knew you would win.”

“I see.”

“…”

Byleth offered Felix their hand, and upon taking it – he used the force of being lifted up to swing his sword forward and try to place a dirty jab into their front. At the last second, Byleth released his hand and smacked away the sword with their own – letting Felix fall back to the ground, landing buttocks first. The betraying sword clanged somewhere to the side.

“Hey now! How did you see that one coming?” He huffed out with irritation.

They just let out a low laugh, and pretended to examine their wooden training sword like it was a newly discovered hero relic.

“You’re incredible you know.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t hesitate to accept that.”

“I would hesitate if you had managed to beat me.”

“I have surpassed you before!”

“Once, and if I remember I was unwell at the time. It was weak of you to challenge me then; you knew you would win.” Unbelievably, Byleth actually winked at Felix while speaking these taunting words.

Felix simply laughed. Byleth felt a little bad for beating him quite so severely, he was red in the face from a full evening of training, and had shed many of his usual layers. In consolidation, he went in for an embrace, but Byleth leapt backwards out of the way.

“Felix, you have all the effects of training – please…”

“What, can’t handle a bit of sweat?” He chucked mischievously, and enclosed his arms around Byleth with his sodden self.

“Ugh…” Byleth pretended to mind.

“Okay okay, I was only joking. I’ll go wash up first. Have you eaten?” Felix said, grabbing his things strewn around the training grounds.

“I have.”

“Okay, would you like to get some tea?”

“Sure.”

Slyly, Byleth slid their hand into his, and they walked together interlaced towards his room. All along the way Felix raved about new strategies he could use to counter what moves Byleth had used today.

“And telling me all of your new ideas… is supposed to help you?” Byleth mocked. Felix brushed it off laughing, and even responding with;

“It’s not a real competition, I just like being with you.”

He had changed, and yet he hadn’t. He was still his usual self with all their friends, colleagues and ex-classmates. The cracks in his stoic manner had always been there. But just like looking through the keyhole on a door, now Byleth was close enough to see inside. To gaze into the deepness, and light that laid within. They looked into his eyes, and melted with the gentleness that they found. They knew what they wanted to say in this moment, and even though he had said it – actually during the very proposal he made, it could have been adrenaline, desperation, a fluke. It had not been repeated since, and yet it felt right to renew the sentiment.

“I love you.” Byleth stated.

Felix didn’t falter for a second.

“I love you too.” He just maintained that steady smile, and kept leading them along the walkway.

Although many things about their union had terrified Byleth, simultaneously it was the calmest they had ever felt. Perhaps a more positive, and out-going suitor might have drawn out the lightest elements of them, perhaps pushed their behaviour a bit to mold them into a more generally acceptable personality. One more out-spoken. Felix was different – Byleth felt no push at all, they fit together easily in all the right places. Felix also felt this – many had tried to encourage him to make more friends, to engage more. While this was undoubtedly positive, it just wasn’t his normal aura to emulate. With Byleth it was different, nothing was required of him – they just fit together easily, in all the right places. With this revelation he looked back at them, and thanked the Goddess he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. I have a question to ask, feel free to give your input. It looks inevitable that an.... 18+ chapter could appear later. I'm not super comfortable writing this kind of thing (this fic is only my second one ever), so would we be alright with a sort of "tactful" one? One that doesn't go super into the gory details, but still maintains all of the emotions of the scene. Or shall I just give it a go anyway? I'll do whatever the audience wants! 
> 
> Have a great day everyone, and thanks again for reading! : )


End file.
